This specification relates to the field of home decorations, and more particularly to a ridge clip useful for mounting decorations on the ridge of a roof.
Many people enjoy stringing lights on their homes for Christmas and other holidays. One method of mounting lights to a roof is the use of a prior art shingle tab, which slides under the overhanging flap of a shingle. Shingle tabs are also sometimes used on the ridge of a roof by sliding it under ridge shingles, which run perpendicular to the regular shingles.